Mephiris Love Story
by gangster1998
Summary: This is a Mephisto X Iris Love Story Rated M because of a lemon scene in this story. Don't like. Don't read.


This is a Mephisto X Iris Love Story

* * *

 **Iris P.O.V**

I am so excited,cuz' tonight me,Talia and Auriana,are gonna have our first concert,but i don't have a good feeling.

"Iris? Iris?! IRIS!"I heard Auriana calling me, I think I have been "asleep" for a While.

"YES! Yes, Auriana." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me and I replied "Umm...at things." I said. "However, what are we talked about girls?" I asked because I really didn't pay much attention.

"We are talking about our concert Iris, you should pay very much attention". Talia said. Anyway I learned a new spell, to help us fight Mephisto and Praxina. Ah Mephisto...I cannot get that name out of my head...after a strange fight. He was kinda...protecting me.

* * *

 _FlashBack_

 _We were fighting with Mephisto and Praxina, Auriana and Talia were fighting with Praxina, and I am fighting with Mephisto._

" _I must confess Mephisto, you fight better than last time." I said with a smile, still fighting, It could be my imagination, but did he just...blush?_

" _Umm...T-Thanks. You are strong as well...for a girl." He said_ _and his eyes stop, meeting mine._

" _Thank you". I said with a smile and a blush on my checks. He smiled back, and for a minute we stop fight and meeting each other's eyes, I liked his Green eyes, I could stay like this for ever, WAIT!, What am i thinking?! He is my ENEMY._

" _Crystal Showdown!" I heard a voice say ,Meanwhile Auriana and Talia were lying on the ground. "Well,now because i finished those foolish girls, it's time for me to end this."Praxina said. "Crystal Los Vixo!"_

 _Then a huge tiger was made of crystal, with huge fangs, come to attack me. I tried every spell coming to my mind, but it was too powerful for me, but then something unexpected happenend, Mephisto stayed in front of me._

" _Crystal Laso Vixo!" Then a hundred of Green crystals, put the crystal tiger down, I give Mephisto a confused look, he just didn't looked at me. Praxina came to us with a very angry look on her face._

" _WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! SHE IS OUR ENEMY, NOT. OUR. FRIEND!"_

" _Come. We are leaving."Mephisto said, Praxina just stood there with a confused look._

" _And The CRYSTAL?! We are just leaving it here?!" Praxina asked and ran after Mephisto._

" _Pfff...big deal. Come on." He said, then he was leaving. I didn't understand this at all, why is he helping me and why he let me keep the crystal?!  
_

 _Mephisto! Said Prixina gone._

 _End FlashBack_

* * *

 **Iris P.O.V.**

"Soooo. ..another crystal Talia?" I asked, Talia just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, actually I was going to say that, It is on the other side of town." She said.

"Well then why are we waiting for?!" I said and get up of the couch. "Amaru, come on boy!"

* * *

 **Mephisto P.O.V.**

I Walked over to Grammor to explain why I left the crystal there, and why I protected Iris. Well...that's because I kinda...like her. No, I love her. I think I have a crush on her, but I am not sure yet. Plus she has a boyfriend already ,a random boy, who doesn't even deserve her. WAIT! What?! Why do I care?! Because I love her that's why. How am I gonna end this?!

"Mephisto, how could you do something like that?!"Grammor asked with a very angry face . "Praxina how do you let this happen?!"

"W-Well it's Mephisto fault! He ruined my attack and protect Iris! Please Master! Don't blame ME!" Then his eyes winded (I think) great! Explanation time.

"MEPHISTO! Why do you do that?!"He yelled. Because I am in love with the leader of your Biggers enemys. I thought. "WELL?!"

"I have my reasons, but master I swear it's not going to happen again. Where is the new crystal? I will take it, and give it to you."

"Other side of the town, leave NOW!"

* * *

 **Iris P.O.V.**

"Talia do you see the Crystal?" I asked, then Talia started to look around.

"Yes! Is on that stone!" And then she pointed at an orange, beautiful crystal.

"Let's go get it! Amaru, down boy!" I said.

"Not so fast, little fancy princesses!" I heard a voice, I know it was Prixina. "That crystal is mine! Diamond naxos estora!" _Oh no! Find a spell, find a spell_...I know!

"Crystallia nevo asolla!" Then I made a barrier made by pink crystal, and stopped Praxina attack.

"MEPHISTO! do something useful!" Praxina yelled at Mephisto, and he covers his ears. Yeah. I understand why.

"OK, OK. Stop yelling at me!" Then we transformed. Start fighting. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Mephisto P.O.V.**

Blah, blah, fight, blah, blah, my annoying sister.

I am fighting with Iris, she's very strong for a girl.

"Hey,Mephisto?" She asked me _, oh man..Mephisto please don't do somthing stupid! Like you always do!_

"Y-Yes?" I responded to her, but we are still fighting so is a little I am a little shy.

"I just want to say thanks for saving me last time, it was very cute what you done." She said while blushing, _awww she's so adoreble when she do that._ I scratched my neck for a second, with a little blush on my face.

"W-Well,it wasn't big deal,really!" Meanwhile Auriana and Talia are fighting on my sister, she looked at me and Iris.

With a very, VERY angry look on that face.

"Mephisto if you can't do anything right, then I will do! Dimon creal seř!" Then a few red crystals, hit a few stones, big rocks flyng down at me and Iris. I noticed a cave.

"Iris! Take cover, quick!" I yelled, then I grabbed her hand and ran with her to the cave ,but when I looked at the exit I found out that the exit was covered with big hard rock's.

"Umm...Mephisto, you can let go of my hand now." She said, I let her go quickly, blushed very much. but I really didn't want to do that, I wished I could stay like this forever. _Ooooh MEPHISTO! You didn't let go of her hand you stupid!_

"Well it's looks like we are gonna stay here for a While. Do you know a spell?" She asked me, _what do I do? I wanna spend time with her. i know it a spell, but.._

"Umm...sorry but I don't know any spells like that." She sighed, and sat on the floor.

"Neither do I. But if we are going to spend some time together, let's talk a little bit." I nodded and sat down next to her.

"So how is the relationship between you and coffee boy?" I asked, with jealousy in my voice.

"Oh! We're not in a relationship...I mean he likes me...but I don't think I like him back. We are just friends though." _I am so happy, now Iris can be my girlfriend!_

"Yes!" I said without thinking, she just give me a confused look.

"Umm...and you do you have questions for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. What it's your favorite color?"

"I like Blue the most." I said with a smile.

"We have something in common."She said. _Awesome! She like blue just like me_.

"But you do you have...a girlfriend?" She asked, _is it just me or is she is a little...sad?_

"Umm. .no but there is a girl I like very much, she is beautiful, smart, funny, brave, kind and cute. But I don't think she likes me back."

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Iris are you kidding?! Look at me! I am a ugly, stupid, bad guy! Why in the world would she like ME?"

"MEPHISTO! Look at me! You are not ugly or stupid! Alright?! You are one of the most amazing guys I have ever met! You are a smart guy, and for me you are a handsome guy as well, you are also brave. Do you remember the last fight we had? You protected me from your sister! A bad guy wouldn't do that! And this girl is a big idiot if she thinks all those things about you, did I make myself clear?!" I just nodded, I blushed, no-one ever complimented me! But she did!

"Mephisto? Who is this girl? "I have to tell her.

"I-I-Iris...I-it's. ...you." I whispered, but Iris heard that, _OH GOD now she is going to reject me, why I am so stupid?!_

"Mephisto I..."

* * *

 **Iris P.O.V.**

 _I can't believe It! Mephisto like me! But wait! I didn't say anything!_

"M-Mephisto,i like you too! After that fight we had I can't take you away from my head, and when I see you I see a kind guy, a little shy but brave! And I will be glad if ...y-you know...be my boyfriend?"I said... _oh I really hope he would say yes!_

* * *

 **Mephisto P.O.V.**

 _Iris said she likes me too! She asked me if I want to be her boyfriend! But wait I didn't even answer!_

"I-I-Iris, I would love that! I have had a crush on you since the first time I saw you! But I was scared you would reject me and...I really love you! If something bad happen to you, I would want to die for you! I would be honored to be your boyfriend!" I said all of this while blushing harder, then she jumped into my arms, I laid down still holding her tight. she placed a kiss on my cheek. _This is the best day of my entire life, I wish it never ends._

"I wish we could get out of here." She said. Then I giggled. Iris looked at me smiling. "What's so funny?" She asked me.

"Do you remember when I said I don't know a spell?"I asked her.

"Yes?" She asked me suspicious.

"I lied!" Then I started to laugh. "I just wanted to spend some time with you!" Then we started laughing together.

"Mephisto! I don't know if this is cute or mean!"She said still laughing. "So are you going to do that spell? "She asked me.

"OK, OK, I will do the spell. Dimond ğorre Crystal!" Then our exit was free, I took her hand and smiled. "Happy?" I asked her she just smiled and nodded. Then I saw Auriana and Talia running to us ready for the attack ,but suddenly Iris stayed in front of me.

"Girls! Stop, it's OK! Me and Mephisto are together now! He is a very good guy." She said and took my hand. Auriana and Talia were shocked.

"Are you dating with the enemy?! " Talia yelled at her. Then Iris gasped while in shock, then I wrapped my arms around her with a protective grip and I gave Talia a look that said " _Leave her alone! You can blame me, but not her!"_

"You guys are so cute! You are in love, BUT Talia doesn't want you two to be together! You guys are just like Romeo and Juliet!" She said I was a little confused.

"Who are Romeo and Juliet?" I asked Iris just giggled.

"I will tell you later." She said.

"Talia...take this." I said and give her my amulet. (Without that Mephisto doesn't have any powers) her mouth dropped.

"You want to...give me this?" She asked me, I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I want to be with Iris, and I want you guys to have trust in me, because I really love her." I said, she smiled and nodded and give me my Amulet back.

"If you really want to be with Iris, I trust you. But I have a question. Where are you going to live?" She asked me. _That is a good question, because I don't want to stay with my sister anymore._ Iris noticed that and hold my hand.

"He will stay with me and my aunt! Right?" She asked me.

"Of course I will!" I said. Then Auriana run at the...pegasus I guess?

"Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"I can't wait to see your aunt!" I said excited

"Neither can I." She said.

* * *

 **Iris P.O.V.**

Mephisto and I have been dating for a whole month and thanks to him, we have gained a lot of crystals. So at the moment, we all have a day off. Talia, Auriana and Amaru were at the park and Me and Mephisto were in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching a show, while Mephisto has an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Then Auriana called "Hello, Auriana?" "Iris, come quick. Praxina is attacking us again!" "Okay, we're coming!" Then I told Mephisto what was happening and then we were going to the park.

After 5 minutes we arrived. We quickly transformed and went to the battle arena. After 15 minutes of fighting Talia and Auriana were unconscious and I was completely worn out. Then Praxina summons a powerful spell that could kill someone, and fired it at Mephisto. Then I panicked. _Oh no, I can't let her hurt Mephisto_! Then I quickly ran over to him and pushed him away. Then my world went black.

* * *

 **Mephisto P.O.V.**

I got pushed away by Iris and then I heard an explosion. When I opened my eyes, I was completely shocked with widened eyes on my face. In front of me was Iris, lying on the ground with her eyes closed, bruises and some blood. "IRIS, NO!" I ran to her and tried to wake her up.

"Iris, please! Please wake up! I can't live without you. I...I...I love you!" But she still didn't wake up. Then tears began streaming out of my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around her, while crying onto her shoulder.

Then Talia and Auriana saw what was happening and began crying as well.

When I heard my sister laughing evily, my eyes and body began glowing and my magic circle appeared.

Then I shouted out "HOW DARE YOU HURT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, YOU MONSTER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Then I was about to kill her, but then a pink flash appeared and when I turned around I saw that Iris was in her Shanila form. She looked at me with sad eyes and said "Please Mephisto, don't kill her. Don't be like her! You're better than her! You are…" Then she was getting tears in her eyes and continued "You are the love of my life!"

Then I gasped and calmed down as my eyes and body returned to normal. Then we both ran over to each other and hugged each other.

"I love you, Mephisto."

"I love you too, Iris."

We both look at each other with tears in our eyes and then I kissed her. At first she was shocked, but then she closed her eyes and kissed me back. After 2 minutes, we ended our make-out session and I put my forehead on hers while breathing for air.

"Wow. That was…amazing." Iris said, then I smiled and said "First time kissing a guy?" She blushed and said "Yeah." Then they saw that Talia and Auriana were looking at them, smiling "How much did you guys see?" I asked and Talia said "Everything."

Then we all went back home.

* * *

 **Iris P.O.V.**

Me and Mephisto have been dating for 8 months and I have been wondering if we should take the big step in our relationship. I found him in the library, reading a book. I tapped his shoulder and when he turned around and saw me, he smiled and hugged me. "Hi, Iris."

"Hi." I replied "Umm… Mephisto, Can I ask you something important?" Then he looked worried "Well anything, Iris." Then I smiled and said "We have been dating for 8 months and I was wondering…" Then I hesitated to ask him "Yes?"

I took a deep breath "When should we take the big step in our relationship?" He looked at me with a confused look "Iris, didn't we agree to go public a few months ago?" I sighed and said "No, I mean the _other_ big step." Then he was thinking about what I meant, and after 5 seconds, his eyes widened when he realized what I meant. "Oh…" He said, then he looked at me with a blush and I nodded.

Then he smiled, grabbed my hands with his and said "If you are ready, then so am I. Just let me know when you want to do it, and we will do it." Then she shedded a tear "H-How about t-tonight? I-Is that O-OK?" Then he smiled, wiped away my tears and said "Tonight's perfect." Then I kissed and hugged him.

* * *

 **Mephisto P.O.V.**

 _2 hours later_

I was walking over to Iris's room with flowers in my left hand and a condom in my pocket. Iris said that couples use a condom during sex to prevent the girl from becoming pregnant. So I went to the drug store to buy one.

When I arrived at her door, I cleared my throat and knocked at the door. Then after 5 seconds Iris came out and noticed the flowers.

"Are those for me?" I smiled and nodded. Then she took the flowers and put them in her room. Then she returned, took my hand and pulled me into her room as I shutted the door behind me.

Then we started kissing which soon turned into a make-out session. Then our tongues were fighting for dominance and I've won and I start exploring the inside of her mouth, earning a moan from her while she was going through my hair with her hand.

Then we laid down on Iris's bed and she started to undress me, after she was done I started to undress her.

After 3 minutes we were still making out, but now we were under the covers and fully naked, then I pulled away from her and took the condom out of my pocket.

I looked at Iris and said "Are you ready, Iris?" Then she replied "Yes, but please be gentle. This is my first time." I smiled at her. Then I put the condom around my member and said "Anything for you, my sweet princess. Besides, it's my first time too." Then she smiled as I put my member inside her.

"Ow…" She squeaked in pain and then I began to worry. "Iris, are you OK? Do you want me to take it out?" She shook her head. "No, It hurted for a second, but not anymore. Please continue."

I smiled and started thrusting into her slowly for 1 minute. "Oh Mephisto. Please go faster." I nodded and began going faster, then Iris and I began moaning.

After 5 minutes, I was about to reach my climax, so I warned Iris. "Iris, I'm about to come!"

"Me too. Let's come together!" She said while smiling at me.

I smiled back and we were both going faster. Then we both screamed out each other's names and with one big final thrust, we reached our climaxes.

Then I pulled out of her and laid down next to Iris. We were completely worn out. Then we both looked at each other directly in the eyes. "Wow." We said at the same time and then we laughed together.

"That was...amazing." She said and then I smiled at her and said "How was I?" "Perfect. And how was I?" I smiled again and said "Perfect as well."

Then I saw that she was getting tears in her eyes, which made me worry. "Iris, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked at me and said "Well, how are we going to tell this to Talia and Auriana about this? I mean, Auriana will be happy if we tell her. But Talia. She might try to separate us." Then I quickly pulled her into a hug started comforting her while she cried on my shoulder.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's OK, Iris. Just let it out." After 2 minutes of crying, I pulled away and looked at her in the eyes while wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry, Iris. Whatever Talia is going to do, I will stay with you, no matter what." Then I kissed her and she said "I love you so much, Mephisto!"

"I love you too, Iris!"

We kissed one more time, then Iris put her head on my chest and then we closed our eyes and we went asleep in each other's arms.

Now I know one thing for sure. The love that grows between us will survive every challenge that will be thrown at us.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **This was my first Mephiris story so please, no mean comments. And if you have some advice on how to make the story better, I would love to hear it.**

 **BYE-BYE**


End file.
